Shut Up!
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][ShikaxIno] Socialization is always good but honestly, some people really need to just shut up sometimes! [Rated T for VERY minor foul language]


**Warnings and Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto! Besides…if I did everyone would probably be hooked up. :P**

Summary[ShikaxIno Socializing is always good but honestly, some people really need to just shut up sometimes!

Shut Up!

Shikamaru noticed that Ino seemed to have a bad habit of moving around a lot when she talked. That was only made worse since she also seemed to have a bad habit of talking a lot.

Oh, but that wasn't the only thing the Nara boy noticed. He also noticed that she never seemed to be able to realize what "shut up" meant. Nor "be quiet", nor "shut it", nor "if you don't snap your jaw shut I will remove it, personally." In fact she didn't seem to hear the words, even if they were bellowed at her from the top of his lungs.

Normally, this wouldn't be as troublesome as it was at that particular moment. But he, Chouji and the ultra-talkative blonde were currently situated behind a large number of bushes, pressed against a rock cliff and hiding as though their lives depended on it.

At least, he and Chouji were. Chouji had even stopped snacking on his chips because he had recognized the danger of approaching enemy ninjas. But Ino? No, of course not. She was marching around and complaining about Sakura and Sasuke once again.

It was far beyond troublesome, and it was far beyond irritating. Shikamaru sighed dramatically.

"Shika! Don't interrupt me! Anyways, as I was saying…" Shikamaru decided to tune out the rest.

He suppressed another sigh of frustration as he turned to Chouji. "Chouji! Grab a hold of her and stop her from moving around!" He whispered haughtily.

Chouji shook his head in a negative and grasped his stash of chip bags tighter against him. Great. If he grabbed a hold of her she'd be chattering right in his ear.

He weighed the options quickly. It was better to have her whispering the rest of her rumors and complaints in his ear than have her moving around and completely giving away their position.

Grabbing her wrist as she passed by, Shikamaru pulled her against him. "Keep it down, will ya'? We're being chased, not interviewed."

"Shika!" She whispered angrily. "I said do _not_ interrupt me. This is very important to me, don't you care?"

"Well my life is very important to me. Don't _you_ care?" He snapped back at her. If he weren't absolutely sure that the moment he let go of her she'd start marching back and forth again, he'd pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

This was too much work. He never got this riled up! He was supposed to be a laid back coward, not the kind who got themselves in to difficult situations that would cause them to _show_ how much of a coward they were and…well, cower!

She blinked up at him innocently. "But Shika, they won't notice me whispering. They're probably miles away anyways."

He tried again. "Ino, if you don't shut up we will be killed."

"No we won't." She insisted as she feverishly whispered the details of another story to him.

There was no stopping this girl. She was a monster. A horrible, non-stop talking monster.

Chouji looked at him questioningly. He looked at Chouji desperately. Together, they both looked at Ino accusingly.

Shikamaru snapped his head up, they were coming closer. He glanced towards Chouji only to be greeted with the sight of Chouji's backside as he seemingly tried to bury himself into the ground. He felt a twitch in his eyebrow again as he looked away from the quivering mass of his teammate. Stress was really not a healthy thing to take in large doses, especially at such a young age.

Suddenly, something other than Ino's whispering caught his attention. The enemy ninjas were shouting to each other.

"Did you hear that? I think they're in this direction."

"Are you sure? I thought I saw them go this way." Shikamaru swallowed the relieved sigh that worked its way up his throat. One of them had fallen for the decoy shadow copies. "Which way do we go?"

He held his breath as he waited for the other ninja to answer. "This way is closer, let me just go check it out."

Which way was it? Which way was it!

"See anything?" The other one called from the same distance he was before, apparently he had stopped.

"No, but I swear I can hear whispering." Shikamaru froze. Fuck! He was getting closer to them and Ino still wouldn't shut her damn trap!

Shikamaru moved his hand to cover her mouth but she leaned away from his tight hold and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "Phew! Finally! You have a tight grip you know!"

"There I heard it again!" This caused Shikamaru to panic, yet Ino still didn't seem to notice that they were in very grave danger.

Grabbing her against him again, Shikamaru tried to see if he could smother her into his shoulder. Sadly, she moved her head and whispered even louder, "That hurts!"

He glared at her. She glared back.

He became amazed. She remained silent.

The trees a couple yards away rustled. He stiffened. She opened her mouth.

That was it. That was the last straw! Just when she appeared as though she was being good and shut up, she opens her mouth again at the most crucial moment?

"Shika…?"

His name was the last thing he heard as he swiftly covered her lips with his.

It felt…nice.

The silence, not the kiss. No, it wasn't a kiss, it was a "shut up the annoying blonde before she got the whole team killed" tactic.

"Damnit, Hiroki! Are they there or not?"

A disappointed grunt was emitted close to them. Shikamaru fought from snorting in annoyance as Ino seemed to realize the situation and clung to him closely, pushing fiercely against his lips.

"No, guess not."

"Then hurry up! We just lost a lot of ground with them!"

"Yes, yes."

The trees rustled again and Shikamaru pulled away from his teammate. Ignoring her flushed expression, he turned away and crouched down next to still-burrowing Chouji.

"Oi, Chouji. You okay?" The chubby boy nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

Chouji bounded off first and Shikamaru rounded on the blonde. "_You_ could have gotten us _killed_. What were you thinking! You should have been paying more attention to your surroundings then the latest gossip and-"

Shikamaru's surprisingly long and surprisingly loud lecture was cut surprisingly short.

After a few precious moments, Ino pulled away from the genius and smirked impishly, licking her lips. "Shut up, Shika. Sometimes you talk too much." Ino bounded off after Chouji and Shikamaru stood there stupefied.

Did she really just…? Was that her…?

Shikamaru relaxed into a more laid back posture and sighed. Girls were very, _very_ troublesome.

Sure, sometimes people really needed to shut up but sometimes it paid not to. Licking his lips as well, Shikamaru grinned lazily and took off after his two friends.

**..+..------------------------------..+..**

**A/N: This is my first ShikaIno fic! Yay! I love this pairing; it's so adorably cliché. Not to mention I simply don't like the TemShika pairing. Sorry Temari lovers :$.**


End file.
